


how (not) to treat your Man

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Cheeky!Scorpius, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Humour, M/M, Silly, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter, odd perhaps, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Albus is new to this but he's truly passionate about the subject and Scorpius, obviously, is there to teach him.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	how (not) to treat your Man

"God, this lube smells so good. If I didn't know better..."

"Albus. Focus. Your dick is sliding out. We want it _in_ side." Scorpius pushed his hips forward, saving Albus' wet cockhead from popping out of his hole and earning himself an appreciative hiss from Albus in the process.

Rather nice a prize, Scorpius had to admit. But he'd gladly receive the results of a bit higher quality. It wasn't like he was asking for _that_ much, was it?

Finally, Albus began those – _fuck_ – mind-bogglingly deep thrusts, making love to Scorpius' prostate with his cock and brushing his heavy balls against Scorpius' damp arsecheeks (the lube leaked out and things got a bit messy, that's all; it wasn't like Scorpius had some perspiration problems, he only got sweaty there _a little_ ).

"Have you ever accidentally consumed lube?" Albus asked casually, long enough into the whole thing that he had a sheen of sweat on his flushed face.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Accidentally, no."

Albus stared at him for a moment, his movements faltering.

Scorpius sighed, mourning inwardly. "Tell me, Al, were you this distractible with _all_ the people you've ever fucked? Or am I just, I don't know. Not stimulating enough for you?"

"Fuck no! You're incredible. Inside and out. I swear, I'm just too excited, and– I wanted to be a gentleman and not come, like, _immediately_."

Albus was truly adorable when he made this particular kind of pained face.

"I suppose it shouldn't surprise you, but I _would rather_ come with my arse full of your spunk. It turns me on so bad..."

Albus' eyes hooded. Scorpius smirked to himself, recognizing the universal sign of an upcoming orgasm.

"That's– that's awesome. I just hope you don't get bored easily," Albus panted, his rhythm now _just perfect_.

"Oh yes..." Scorpius arched off the bed. "I mean, no! I don't. I don't... get bored... Just, fuck me like that!" he encouraged, getting a little desperate.

Albus really had a magical cock. Thick and long, satisfyingly big for Scorpius' greedy hole.

"It just occurred to me," Albus panted as he continued to ram into Scorpius' slick channel, "there's really only one difference between guys and chicks when it comes to shagging: you're not at risk of having your dick smell like fish after the former."

"Damnit, Al! I was so close," Scorpius complained, clenching his arse _hard_ around Albus's cock, exasperated that he stumbled on his way to orgasm.

He might have been a slut for cock but even the delightful, shivers-inducing Masculine taste wouldn't be enough to soothe his tastebuds had he encountered a dick tasting, ugh, like fish.

Which he did. Once. The guy had one of those weird fetishes, as it turned out.

Not an experience he'd ever want to revisit. _Especially_ while he was being fucked so good by his uber-sexy boyfriend.

"F–fuck..." Albus gasped, fingernails digging into Scorpius' creamy thighs. They were short enough not to break his skin, and Scorpius liked to wear post-sex marks, so he didn't complain. "Fair enough. Sorry. It was meant to be funny."

"I simply _live_ for your sophisticated sense of humour," Scorpius commented dryly.

"My family can be outright disgusting; compared to them, _I_ have turned out decent, trust me. So, no need to worry, babe, this cock shall remain delicious for the rest of his days."

"It better. We both know my mouth ruined them all for you." Scorpius smirked, before wrapping his long legs around Albus' waist and pressing him forward so that he landed on top of him. "You really need to practice your dirty talk, by the way," Scorpius rasped, before kissing him hungrily. "But I suppose I can forgive your faux pas; it's only our first time so we'll have plenty more opportunities for you to learn how one should go about sexual stuff with a gay man. Rule number one: guys are hot, chicks are not. Here, we talk about muscles and dicks and the kind. Alright?" He ruffled Albus' messy hair (they got even messier during sex – a feature that Scorpius grew to love rather quickly).

"Fuck yeah..." Albus' thrusts quickened and soon Scorpius forgot what the hell annoyance was.

_That's some progress._

"Oh yeah... Mmm..." Scorpius managed between helpless gasps and breathy moans that would embarrass him if he didn't see – and feel – how much they turned Albus on. "You're doing great. Now if you could just stroke my dick nicely... because my arm is too tired."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, gorgeous, that's a whole other level of multitasking! You know there're few things I love more than stroking your candy of a cock but come on, it would badly affect the dexterity of my movements on both ends!"

"Eh, novices. Next time I'll show you how it's done."

"Baby, you can teach me anything you want, as long as I get to have your delicious cock syrup in me."

Scorpius would have blinked at that, but Albus was currently pounding into him beautifully, which took away his ability to make subtle gestures like that.

"Good enough," he commented. "Now... could you angle that brilliant cock of yours just a bit 'cause I'm not sure if you're aware but there's this brilliant spot– O–OH! MERLIN FUCK, YES!"

They didn't talk quite as much after that ...until cum was spilt.

"Are you ticklish?"

Meeting Albus' eager gaze, Scorpius – red-cheeked, breathless, and covered in spunk – stretched ostentatiously, putting his sweaty body on display. "I like being licked sexually," was his noncommittal reply.

Albus grinned.

Scorpius shivered.

The rest... was very wet and slurpy and lovebite-y.

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird mind today. Hope you enjoyed this piece. Even though it's not terribly Scorbus-y in the boys' characterisation.
> 
> Btw, amongst the Scorbus stuff I've been working on lately there's some very porny, shameless smut; if there's some sexual stuff you'd like to read Scorbus doing... *hint, hint* There's just SO not enough of that kind of Scorbus smut out there.


End file.
